De robe et d'épée
by Beuah
Summary: Nobles sont leurs cœurs même trempés dans le sang. À l'aube d'une nouvelle vie et au crépuscule de leurs malheurs, ils décident de les unir. Dans le cadre de l'event 'Échangeons nos OTP' de la communauté Fans de Saint Seiya bonjour ! sur Discord.


**Bonjour à vous !**

 **Je viens publier aujourd'hui un texte un peu particulier. En effet, comme certains le savent peut être, j'ai créé il y a quelques temps un serveur Discord pour accueillir la communauté de fans de _Saint Seiya_. Et entre auteurs de fanfics, nous avons organisé un petit event que j'ai surnommé « Échangeons nos OTP » et qui consiste à tirer au sort le nom d'un auteur qui écrira sur l'OTP d'un des participants, OTP qui est lui aussi tiré au sort parmi tous ceux proposés. J'ai donc été désignée pour écrire sur l'OTP de PoupouLeBambou, et ça tombe bien, depuis le temps que j'avais l'impression de devoir un texte à mon poussin je me suis pas gênée. J'espère que ça te plaira, j'ai essayé de faire un truc « dans ton genre », c'est pas granch' mais c'est tant mieux si ça te plaît.**

 **Voilà voilà, sur ce, cartel inutile et on lance le texte !**

* * *

 _ **Informations :**_

 **Titre** : De robe et d'épée

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre :** Slash, spiritual, « moment d'émotion j'ai diiiit »

 **Contexte :** Post-tout

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Suspense ! Il y a deux pairings, dont un qui fait l'objet du texte. J'ai fait exprès de rester que dans la mention et l'allusion pour faire chauffer les méninges de tout le monde gniark gniark.

 **Résumé :** Nobles sont leurs cœurs même trempés dans le sang. À l'aube d'une nouvelle vie et au crépuscule de leurs malheurs, ils décident de les unir. Dans le cadre de l'event « Échangeons nos OTP » de la communauté _Fans de Saint Seiya bonjour !_ sur Discord.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil, cet astre qui rythme la vie des hommes depuis le commencement de leur existence, tirait lentement sa révérence. À travers la grande baie scandée de carreaux derrière laquelle Saga se dressait dans toute sa hauteur depuis déjà une heure, la tombée du jour repeignait la vaste pièce de mille nuances d'orangé et de violacé que le jeune homme ne se lassait de contempler chaque jour sans exception. Tout en faisant remuer un fond de vin rouge dans son verre à pied, il appréciait la vue qu'il avait depuis ce palais qui surplombait tout le Domaine Sacré ou presque, et il l'appréciait d'autant plus que cette fois-là il la partageait avec quelqu'un, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien des années – si tant était que cela fût bien arrivé un jour car il n'en avait même plus le souvenir. Il se permit un très léger soupir, osant de la sorte rompre le silence qui plongeait les lieux dans la quiétude, quand son invité se rapprocha de lui pour mieux regarder à travers l'imposante fenêtre. Saga se décala alors d'un pas, faisant ainsi de la place à Shura qui ne perdit alors pas une miette du spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux d'onyx, juste là, au Sanctuaire, aussi bien sur ses hauteurs vêtues d'une époustouflante parure colorée que dans ses contrebas, où, si l'on était fin observateur comme l'était le Capricorne, il était possible d'entrevoir deux silhouettes lointaines et enlacées, tranquillement assises au bord d'une falaise. Cette saynète pour le moins romantique surprit l'espagnol tant et si bien qu'il se mit à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait – et de _qui_ il voyait. La voix chaude et grave de Saga l'interrompit alors dans ses questionnements.

— Nous vivons dans une drôle d'époque, Shura, mais ainsi sont faits les cycles de notre existence. Hier, ils ne se regardaient même pas, aujourd'hui, ils se tiennent au bras, mais qui sait si demain, il ne se déchireront pas...

— Connaissant DeathMask, je ne pense pas qu'il irait enlacer un homme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il y aurait un lendemain pour eux deux.

Saga clôt un moment les paupières, et Shura eut l'impression de lire une expression de nostalgie sur son si fin visage.

— Tu as raison. Le connaissant, je dirais même qu'il est en train de lui faire une promesse.

Tous deux observèrent alors la crinière d'argent du concerné se poser sur une autre crinière, plus imposante encore que celle du Grand Pope qui venait de reprendre ses fonctions.

— Une promesse ?

— Tu m'en avais faite une, toi aussi, à l'époque. Saurais-tu t'en rappeler ?

Les orbes turquoise de Saga rencontrèrent deux billes pétrole qui les fixaient avec intensité. Shura avait été incapable d'oublier ce soir-là, ni le regard profond, rougeoyant et désespéré que lui avait lancé son Pope au moment fatidique de tisser le lien qui les avait conduits à la mort quelques années plus tard. La douleur d'avoir perdu Aiolos du Sagittaire et de n'être qu'à moitié responsable de son assassinat les avait pourtant rapprochés comme jamais.

— Je m'en rappelle, Saga. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'oublier. Car c'est _toi_ qui l'avais formulée. Et peu importe ce que _lui_ m'a dit ensuite pendant tout ce temps, je me suis toujours accroché à ces paroles-là.

Le regard de Saga s'arrondit de stupeur.

— Alors c'est moi et moi seul qui avais ta confiance durant tout ce temps ?

— Une confiance aveugle, déraisonnée, mais la mienne, et la plus entière.

Shura n'avait pas quitté le Grand Pope des yeux de toute sa réponse à celui-ci. Saga se surprit alors à préférer les rares reflets dans tout ce noir le plus pur aux mille nuances du soleil couchant. Il fut davantage surpris encore quand il dut abaisser le regard et constater que le Capricorne avait posé le genou à terre.

— Et je suis prêt à te la donner à nouveau si tu l'acceptes. Saga, accepterais-tu de réitérer cette question que tu m'as posée, le soir où Aiolos a péri de nos mains ?

Estomaqué par le regard déterminé de Shura qui n'avait plus rien de ce regard vide et dur qu'il avait enfant alors qu'il était prêt à commettre de nouveau un meurtre par pur réflexe d'exécuteur, Saga écarquilla davantage les yeux avant de se ressaisir. Shura avait désormais pleinement conscience de ce qu'impliquait et impliquerait leur association. Et cela rendait le Gémeaux non seulement encore plus rassuré que par le passé mais aussi comblé de bonheur. Après un échange de regards entendus, le grec redressa la tête.

— Shura du Capricorne, fidèle et vaillant serviteur de Notre Déesse Athéna, me jures-tu fidélité, de manière inconditionnelle et désintéressée ? Acceptes-tu de demeurer à mes côtés quoiqu'il en coûte, et quoi qu'il advienne ?

— Saga des Gémeaux, Grand Pope, je te jure de toujours être à tes côtés et te fais la promesse, que les Immortels en soient témoins, de t'être fidèle à tout jamais, dussé-je donner ma vie pour toi.

Le Capricorne, toujours genou à terre tel un Chevalier tout juste adoubé, ponctua sa solennelle déclaration d'un tendre baiser sur le revers de la main de son protégé et protecteur, là où une chevalière dorée brillant de mille éclats aux dernières lueurs du soleil ornait un annulaire fin et gracile. Ému, Saga prit la main jadis coupable de Shura pour lui rendre son baiser et espérer laver ses péchés avec quelques-unes de ses larmes limpides. Puis il se redressa, et releva son Chevalier. Leurs mains se retrouvèrent alors d'elles-mêmes pour s'entremêler, tandis que les deux hommes retournaient à leur contemplation du crépuscule, désormais soulagés de savoir qu'ils n'appartenaient plus seulement au passé et qu'ils vivraient ensemble un lendemain plus:lumineux et coloré que jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'était un texte un peu étrange je vous l'accorde, sans contexte en particulier, qui s'insère dans aucun de mes projets, mais pour Poupou ! Je tiens à préciser que pour l'ambiance et le registre langagier de cet écrit, si ça vous rappelle éventuellement un autre anime/manga célèbre à la même époque que Saint Seiya, je plaide coupable ! Non parce que très franchement, en l'écrivant, j'avais tout à fait en tête Lady Oscar et Marie-Antoinette ! Pardonnez-moi !**

 **J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu et vous dis à bientôt, d'ici là portez-vous bien et n'hésitez pas à commenter, venir causer tout ça tout ça, je ne mange pas l'humain cru ! Bisous bisouuus !**


End file.
